


A Night To Remember

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, Prom, Romance, School Dances, corsage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: It's prom time! While the girls can't wait, they had been looking forward to this night for a long time. The guys however, are dreading it, and....looks like they might have forgotten something. Will things work out or will the guys end up in the dog house. Cause no matter what happens, It'll be a night to remember.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or High School Musical's A Night To Remember, all rights belong to their respective creators.

The guys were all gathered in the living room at the Inutashio household, Inuyasha was laying on a couch with a look that he was ready to die. Kouga was leaning against the wall next to the window, eyebrow twitching. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed, he had other things on his mind. While Miroku stood near the couch, he had been on his cell phone. 

He had just gotten off the phone with Sango with a sigh, “Guess now it’s official.”

“Can’t we just back out?” Inuyasha grumbled, hoping he would hear a chorus of yesses.

“We can’t back out now,” Kouga face palmed, “the girls will all team up and kill us.”

“Now don’t panic guys,” Miroku tried to calm them.

“Oh I’m panicking!” Inuyasha yelled, before sighing in defeat, “do we seriously have to dress up for the prom?”

“Dude, I don’t think we have a choice,” Kouga said sighing, before shrugging in defeat. 

As if on cue, Miroku stepped into the next room carrying an armload of tuxes and dumped them on Inuyasha, “well, time to get dressed guys, do you want classic, vintage or plaid?”

10 minutes later Kouga walked back into the room wearing a brown-orange plaid tux, “where’s a mirror? I think this is too baggy.”

“I think this one is too tight,” Miroku stepped out wearing black and red tux, trying to close the cuff links.

“This thing makes me look too weird,” Inuyasha walked in with his maroon tux, he was tugging and pulling at it. 

“I told you, you should have had them fitted beforehand,” Sesshoumaru replied coolly, walking in a dark blue tux. His silver hair cascading down his back, he had had the foresight to not leave it up to the idiots to handle his tux. He had his on order for weeks, pre fitted and adjusted, unlike the three morons he was associated with.

“I feel like we’re forgetting something,” Kouga said, scratching the back of his head. 

Miroku thought for a moment before his eyes widened, “corsages!”

“What the heck is a corsage?!” Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at the same time, clearly ready to start panicking again. 

“It’s a flower the guy is supposed to get for his girl,” Miroku face palmed, “I can’t believe I forgot about it. We’ll have to stop by the flower shop on the way to pick up the girls, let’s hurry up and finish getting ready.”

Sesshoumaru had to keep a smirk from crossing his face as he went to the fridge and pulled out a small box with a purple ribbon. He had threatened the other guys with disembowelment in their sleep if they so much as tried to look at it. Completely believing he would do it too, they left it alone. 

“Hey where’s the shaver?!” Kouga yelled from the bathroom.

“In the cabinet!” Inuyasha yelled back. “Argh! I look like a freaking waiter!”

Miroku chuckled, “it doesn’t look that bad.”

~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile with the girls ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and the girls were rushing around Kagome’s room trying to get ready, Sango laughed after she had got off the phone with Miroku, “This is going to be the night of all nights.”

“Right Sango,” Ayame laughed as she slipped on a reddish orange thin strapped dress that dropped to just above her knees. She wore an orange jeweled headband to hold back her hair.

“We have to dress awesome so we can impress the boys,” Kikyo was wearing a dark red dress that dropped past her knees. The top part was sleeveless and a diamond cut on both the front and back. She let her hair hang down her back, settling for wearing a red rose in her hair. 

“Nobody better wear the same dress as us,” Sango wore a black dress that went just past her thighs, only slightly shorter that Ayame’s. The straps were criss-cross on the back and an oval cut on the front. Her hair was tied up in a high-ponytail with a jeweled hairclip. 

They looked up when they heard Souta in the hall banging on the bathroom door, “Come on sis you’ve been in there an hour!”

“Alright alright hold your horses!” Kagome yelled, before the door opened. She stepped out in a sleeveless royal blue choker tube-top like dress with a v-cut that went between her breasts. Her hair was held up in braided updo, silver gemstones threaded through her hair. Sparkles had been sprayed onto her hair, shimmering as the light reflected off them.

“Wow you looked awesome Kags!” Ayame squealed in delight.

“Thanks, you guys look great too,” Kagome smiled, raising an eyebrow at Souta staring with his jaw-dropped. 

“Wow who are you and where’s my sister?” Souta joked, earring a knock across the head as he laughed heading into the bathroom. 

“Should I keep my hair like this?” Sango asked, tilting her head looking in the dresser mirror. “Or should I fluff it?”

“It looks great like that Sango,” Kagome said, “but just for good measure, she pulled out a sparkle spray and sprayed Sango’s hair. “There, just a little sparkle dust for good measures.”

“Oh my it’s getting so late,” Ayame said looking at the clock.

“We should already be there,” Sango said 

~*~*~*~*~*~ With The Guys ~*~*~*~*~*~*

The limo had pulled up to the Higurashi Shrine, but all but Sesshoumaru wore grim looks on their faces. They had stopped at the flower shop, and with it being the night of prom. There wasn’t much to choose from, Miroku sighed looking at the single lily with white ribbon and a few fake gemstones. Inuyasha was holding a box with a single red poppy corsage with green leaves, sparkles had been sprayed onto the poppy to make it more presentable. But there were no other accessories on it, Kouga had got a sunflower corsage band with a few jeweled leaves and orange ribbon bow.

“What did you expect,” Sesshoumaru stated annoyed, “now you’ve learned the consequences of being ill-prepared.”

“So what did you get Kagome then?” Inuyasha grumbled, trying to get a peek at the box in Sesshoumaru’s hand, “We didn’t see you looking for one, is that a corsage in that box or some pasty to try to entice Kagome into not being angry with you”

“I, little brother,” Sesshoumaru replied amused, “had the foresight to prepare months ago.” He got out of the limo leaving three jaws dropped staring after him.

“Wait you said you had no interest in this kind of thing?!” Inuyasha yelled, following him. 

“Indeed, I have no interest in it,” Sesshoumaru said, walking up the shrine’s steps. “However, I would never risk hurting Kagome by refusing to go. She had been looking forward to this all year, and I was not going to be the one to ruin it for her.”

He ignored the sets of grumbling behind him as he rang the shrine’s doorbell. The door opened, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door smiling at them, “oh you boys look so handsome, come on in. The girls should be down any moment.”

“They’re here!” Sango yelled in a panic, as she looked around for her purse. “Where’s my purse?”

“Where’s my lip gloss?!” Kikyo dug around Kagome’s dresser, where they had dumped all their makeup, till she found the pale red glitter lip gloss.

“Now I'm really freaking out,” Kagome choked out, fanning herself nervously. Souta came out of the bathroom and laughed at their freak-outs. “Just wait till it’s your turn young man, I”ll make sure i’m there to enjoy your freak-outs.”

Souta paled and made a hasty exit from the four females, he went downstairs and raised a brow. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, Inyasha was fidgeting in the corner of the doorway. Kouga was pacing like a nervous wreck, Souta could swear he was wearing a hole in the carpet. Miroku looked like he was trying to stay calm, but his hands were tapping the back of the couch as his eyes darted around. The only one who looked to be truly calm about the whole situation was Sesshoumaru, though the kid could had to give him credit for it, especially when his grandfather was watching Sesshoumaru with a narrowed eye look.

Sesshoumaru kept his face clear of emotion, but in truth if he allowed his emotions to show he would be nervous. Behind Mrs. Higureshi, he didn’t know why, but Kagome’s grandfather was staring him down. The sound of footsteps brought his attention to the stairs, he found his emotionless mask dropping to a look of surprise. There she stood at the top of the stairs, one hand on the rail looking down at him, he felt his entire world changing. She descended the stairs slowly, her eyes slightly downcast, till she was standing in front of him. He felt pride filling, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, was there in front of his eyes.

The other guys were just as stunned as their girls descended the stairs to stand in front of them, Kouga swallowed, “Whoa, who are you girls and where’s the girls we knew.”

“You girls look so fine,” Miroku smiled, grabbing Sango’s hand and kissing it causing a blush to fill her cheeks. 

Ayame laughed, running a hand through Kouga’s hair to fix it, “we could ask who are you guys as well.”

“Yeah, we can hardly recognize you guys in those tuxes,” Kikyo smiled, fixing the buttons on Inuyasha’s tux. Leaving it to Inuyasha to get the buttons mismatched, once it was fixed she ran her hands down it to straighten it. 

“You Look really good,” Inuyasha managed to choke out, taking Kikyo’s hand as he tied the poppy corsage to her wrist. “It really matches your dress.”

Ayame smiled when Kouga tied on her corsage, she smiled, “I love it Kouga.”

Kouga scratched the back of his head blushing, he was happy that it worked out, “I’m glad.”

Sango flexed her wrist once hers was on and smiled, “We were worried that you boys would forget.”

Miroku started coughing as Kouga and Inuyasha laughed nervously, “who us, never.”

Sesshoumaru was ignoring the others, his eyes were only Kagome, trailing down her before returning to her eyes after a loud rough throat cleared. He stepped forehead lifting his hand to her cheek to have her look up at him, “beautiful.”

Kagome’s lips turned into a smile as she shyly looked up at him, “You look very handsome in that tux.” At his eyes narrowing very slightly, she grinned teasingly, “even though you look very handsome in anything you wear.”

“Hah yeah right!” Inuyasha yelled, “careful Kags, you’ll only inflate his ego more.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly, “I doubt the same could be said for you little brother.”

“Hey what did you say?!” Inuyasha yelled at him, only to be grabbed by Kikyo.

“Save it Inuyasha,” Kikyo rolled her eyes, holding onto him. 

Kouga however was looking around nervously, Ayame tilted her head before smiling with a sigh, “You act like this is the first time noticing how good I can look.”

Miroku laughed nervously, “I guess we have to admit we should have noticed sooner.”

Sesshoumaru however, had always noticed Kagome’s beauty, but tonight she looked like a goddess to him. He opened the box he had been carrying, “this is for you.” Inside was a triple hybrid-blue orchid with a misty blue wristlet and silver ribbon. Small mini sapphires were placed along the ribbon, sparkling as the light reflected off it. 

“It’s beautiful Sesshoumaru!” Kagome cried out in joy, as he carefully removed it from the box and tied it to her wrist. “You shouldn’t have spent so much money, I know it couldn’t have been cheap.”

“For you, cost does not matter,” Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead, satisfied that the corsage fit her wrist perfectly, “Good it fits, I’m glad.”

“Oh Kagome, it looks great on you!” Sango exclaimed leaning in to get a better look. “Oh my! I’ve never seen a blue orchid like those? They look almost a midnight blue.”

“They are hybrids,” Sesshoumaru said, wrapping an arm around Kagome’s waist. 

“Wow, I’ve heard of them,” Ayame said, placing a finger on her chin, “but I heard it takes months to get just the right hybrid color.”

“Indeed, I hired a florist 8 months ago to genetically begin growing it,” Sesshoumaru said, pride in his voice.

“Wait! 8 months ago we were still in junior year!” Inuyasha yelled, “are you kidding me you’ve been preparing since last year?!”

Kagome’s eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck, “oh Sesshoumaru?! I didn’t think you really cared for going, I thought you were only coming to keep the guys away from me.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, “that was merely one reason for it. However, I suspected that you would want to enjoy your senior year and go to every single event possible. So I began preparing in advance, I did not know what color dress you would wear so it was rather difficult to choose the color of the flower.” He brushed a hand across her cheek, “however, I knew I wanted it to be a orchid, because they are exotic and elegant. Just like you my dear.”

“Oh dear, it’s getting late!” Kagome’s mother cried out, “You kids need to get going if you’re going to make it just as they start.” She shooed them all out, “Have fun and don’t worry about staying out too late. I know this is a big night for all of you and I trust all of you.”

“Thanks for letting us all get ready here Mrs. Higureshi,” Ayame called waving. As everyone filed into the limo.

“Bye mom! Don’t stay up!” Kagome called as she slipped in beside Sesshoumaru.

“Don’t even think about keeping my granddaughter out too late!” Kagome’s grandfather yelled from the doorway.

“Father! Get in here right now and leave them alone!” Mrs. Higureshi yelled, dragging her father back into the house. 

*~*~*~*~ The Prom *~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe we made it on time,” Ayame laughed, from where she danced in Kouga’s arms. 

“Tell me about it, I didn’t think we were going to be able to eat,” Inuyasha sighed in relief, “the food was actually good.”

“Haha you only cared about the food,” Kikyo teased as Inuyasha twirled her.

“I must admit, I'm having quite a lot of fun,” Miroku laughed, his hand was snaking its way to Sango’s backside, soon followed by the sound of skin slapping skin.

“Hmph, keep your hands further up,” Sango shook her head, Miroku now sporting a red handprint on his face. She found herself grinning still, well at least that was one thing that’ll never change.

“Hmm, I’m glad we are here,” Kagome replied softly, from where she was held in Sesshoumaru’s arms. Their bodies moving in time with the music as they danced, the flash of red, blue, green, purple, and pink occasionally spotlighting them.

Sesshoumaru’s arm tightened around her, their bodies pressed together perfectly, this night was turning out so right. Even with the occasional mishap from his companions, they still made it on time and here he was holding the one he cherished more than anything, in his arms at their final high school dance. He closed his eyes, his chin resting on her shoulder as her head rested against his chest.

“I never want this night to end,” Kagome whispered lovingly as she tilted her head so that their eyes met. 

He chuckled leaning in as he captured her lips with his, “it’ll truly be a night to remember.”


End file.
